This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from Malaysian patent application serial number PI 20001081, filed Mar. 20, 2000.
The present invention generally relates to a device and method for measurement of tensile strength of materials, especially for indirectly measuring tensile strength of weak rock and hard soil.
Generally, when measurements of tensile strength of rock and soil are made, there is a need to cut core specimens to a particular form to enable measurement using the appropriate equipment. This is sometimes difficult to achieve, time-consuming and costly. Further, it is necessary to transport bulky and heavy equipment to the site for measurement purposes.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, there arise a need to provide a measuring device that is reliable, simple to use, small, light, portable and inexpensive. This is the subject of the present invention. In the present invention, the inventor proposes a measuring device for indirectly measuring tensile strength of weak rock and hard soil which is reliable, simple to use, portable and can even be used in the laboratory.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a measuring device that is capable of indirectly measuring the tensile strength of rock and soil. It is also another object of the present invention to provide a measuring device that is reliable, inexpensive and convenient to use.
This and other objectives of the present invention is accomplished by, A measuring device for indirectly measuring tensile strength of rock or soil, comprising:
a probe for applying pressure to said rock or soil, said probe comprising:
a main body (1c), said main body (1c) having a fluid passageway,
a membrane (1e) enclosing said main body (1c),
a head connector (1a) for fastening said membrane (1e) to upper portion of said main body (1c),
a tail (1d) for fastening said membrane (1e) to bottom portion of said main body (1c), and
a ring (1b) for holding said membrane (1e) to said upper and bottom portion of said main body (1c);
a control unit comprising:
a pump means for supplying pressurized fluid into said main body (1c); and
a computer means for computing tensile strength of said rock or soil.
The measuring device according to the present invention provides a reliable, simple and convenient means for indirect measurement of tensile strength of materials, overcoming difficulties mentioned above and providing an inexpensive means of measurement.